


Poor Little Princess

by FatsGummy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Being a Brat, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Doms, Reader is male, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Thighs, reader tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatsGummy/pseuds/FatsGummy
Summary: Eren is an annoying brat who never shuts up, especially when he wants your dick.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Poor Little Princess

You sat with your legs resting on the table in front of you, barely listening as the man in front of you attempting to argue a mute point that no one cared about. He was deeply passionate about whatever recent issue had come up. The only annoying part was that his issues were non-issues. Yet he thought they were the most important thing in the world, that was until he got started on the next world ending issue. You sighed and swung your legs off the table, standing up shortly after. You began to walk out of the room, only to be interrupted by him. “Why’re you leaving? I was in the middle of talking.” You shrugged in response, beginning to walk again. Interrupted. Again. “Hey! Don’t ignore me.” You pinched the bridge of your nose and let out a deep sigh. 

“Your rambling is annoying and useless so I’m leaving. The sound of your voice is becoming infuriating.” With that, you left the common room and headed to your bedroom to get some peace and quiet away from that annoying brat. You laid down on your stiff mattress and closed your eyes. It felt amazing, the quiet and relaxation. Naturally, this didn’t last long as someone had decided to enter your room. “Go away.” You told them without even opening your eyes to see who it was. 

“My voice isn’t infuriating.” Great. Just who you wanted to interrupt your peace and quiet. The boy who always does. 

“Yes it is. Now leave.” You told him, voice giving away your clear annoyance.

“No. Not until you tell me my voice isn’t infuriating.” The brat bit back.

“Not gonna lie to you princess, now leave.” 

“I’m not a princess and my voice isn’t infuriating.”

You cracked open an eye to see he was damn near on top of you. “Leave.”

“No.”

“Jesus fucking christ princess, leave now or I’ll make sure everyone hears just how infuriating your voice is.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” His voice was angry with an underlying tone of embarrassment and his face betrayed him as well.

“Aw, does princess like the idea of getting fucked so hard everyone knows how annoying his voice is?” Eren turned bright red. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? My voice isn’t annoying.” You let out a laugh.

“That’s the part you have a problem with? You always choose the weirdest shit to get annoyed about. Now leave before you do something you regret princess.” You watched as Eren stood still and made sure his eyes were on anything but you. Oh? Was princess that desperate to get fucked? You stood up off your bed and looked at him. He may be the most annoying thing in the fucking world but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a tendency to fantasize about gagging him with your cock so he’d learn to shut the fuck up once in a while. You smirked at him. “Well princess if you aren’t gonna leave then I guess that leaves me no choice other than to make sure everyone knows that your voice is only bearable when you’re screaming my name. How’s that sound?”

He glared at you. “My voice isn’t annoying.” You roll your eyes and make it so you’re standing toe to toe. You were taller than the brat and it was satisfying. You didn’t tower over him but it was enough to upset him even further.

“Whatever you say princess.” You grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him back on your bed. The shorter man was getting angrier the more you did, but you knew he just wanted to be put in his place. “Now strip.” 

“Why would I do anything you say?” Again, you rolled your eyes. 

“Because if you want your clothes to be able to be worn again, you’ll be taking them off. So stop being a brat and strip before I cut them off of you.” You watched the conflict in his eyes. Parts of you hoped that he would remain stubborn so you could see the blade against his skin and watch him sweat. Sadly, he actually listened for once. He was completely nude in front of you and completely hard. Did he like being bossed around that much? What a little slut. You walked over to your bed and undid your belt, basking in his greedy gaze. You remove your belt completely and sit on the bed, pushing your pants down slightly to reveal your half hard cock. “If you wanna be fucked come suck me off so I can do it.”

“If you wanna get hard then jack off I’m not putting your dick in my mouth. That’s gross.” Having had enough of his brattiness you lean forward and grab a fistful of his hair from the back of his head and shove his face next to your dick.

“I don’t remember asking, princess.” A whimper escaped Eren’s lips, pleasantly surprising you. He hesitantly put the tip in his mouth and grabbed the base. You couldn’t tell if he was inexperienced or upset at the fact that he’s giving into you but you couldn’t care less. His mouth was velvety soft and warm. His mouth seemed to be good for one thing and one thing only, milking your cock. He sent electricity down your spine as he cautiously tongued the slit, almost making you shove his head all the way to the base. God you wanted to see him choke and cry so badly. Fuck it. You used your grip on the back of his head to shove his mouth all the way down to your base. He began sputtering and trying to pull away. “Breathe through your nose princess because I’m not letting you up.” He stopped trying to pull away and started moving his tongue around, trying to make circles around your thick girth. You let out a low grown and bucked your hips up, making tears spill from the boy’s face. You knew you were fully hard so you pulled him off of you. You leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube of your nightstand. You motioned from Eren to climb onto your lap and he did, the poor thing looked fucked out already despite not even having been touched. You shifted him until your cock was buried in his thighs. You squirted lube onto his beautiful thighs and he put his arms around your shoulders to stay balanced. You began thrusting and it felt amazing. Even the brat whimpered despite you hardly touching him. Was he really that sensitive? The more you bucked your hips into his thighs the better it felt. It gave you an idea. “Hands and knees, knees together.” 

“Are you finally gonna fuck me properly?” His snark had reappeared as he did what he was told. You got on top of him and put your aching cock between high thighs again. 

“Oh princess, brats like you don’t deserve to be anything other than fucktoys. And fucktoys don’t need to get off.” You pushed his head into the mattress so he couldn’t argue as you began fucking his plump thighs with vigor. “Who the fuck do you think you are? You’re nothing but a pathetic little fucking whore.” Your tip brushed against his shaft and he moaned. Such a pretty noise from such a filthy mouth. You positioned yourself so that you slid against his tiny, leaking cocklet as you fucked his gorgeous thighs. Soon the sounds of his desperate moans overpowered the sounds of skin against skin. His thighs began to twitch and as good as he felt you couldn’t let him cum the way he wanted to. You moved your hand from his head to gripping his cocklet. Grabbing it in such a way that you knew he would be physically unable to cum, no matter how hard he wanted to. 

“No, please, please please, I need to cum, please let me cum.” His voice was broken, as if he was on the verge of tears. Perfect.

“Aw little princess doesn’t have any fight left in him? Too bad.” You began slamming into his thighs harder than you ever had, rubbing against his cocklet as you made sure he couldn’t cum. Soon, he was sobbing as he was forced to dry orgasm himself into oversensitivity. His sobs were beautiful. You don’t want anyone else to hear him like this. As a mark of possession, you leaned over and bit into his shoulder. Hard. Hearing his desperate cries and screams of pain made you cum all over his stomach and your sheets. You got off of him and let him go. His cries began to subside and you looked at each other. “No one else is allowed to see you like that, yea? Now get out brat.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do asshole.” He replied as he laid on your chest. What did you just get yourself into?


End file.
